1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to motorcycles, specifically to an improved suspension system for motorcycles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rear wheel suspension is a crucial component for motorcycles. The actual suspension performance is adjusted according to rider preference. The overall suspension system can be improved.
Common suspension designs utilize a vertical helical spring damper system. It is located in the middle of the motorcycle. This design is inefficient. It has a high total weight, and a high center of gravity. It also lacks good manufacturability and maintenance qualities. Several other suspensions have been invented, trying to improve the standard design. Most suspension systems are inefficient for the following reasons:
a. The center of gravity of the suspension is too high. This makes the bike less maneuverable, and more susceptible to collisions. PA1 b. The total weight of the suspension system is too high. This slows down the bike, and causes it to be less effective. PA1 c. The adjustability of the system is inadequate. It is difficult to adjust spring preload. Preload is the force on the spring with zero deflection of the rear wheel. PA1 d. The engine performance is inefficient. The air intake to the carburetor can be greatly enlarged if the standard suspension system is moved. The standard system restricts air to the carburetor. Removing the standard suspension system will improve engine performance. PA1 e. The maintenance of the suspension system is inefficient. The number of parts that need maintenance can be decreased. Consequently, the suspension can be maintained easier. PA1 f. The manufacturing costs are too high. Minimizing the number of parts in the suspension reduces manufacturing costs. PA1 a. to lower the center of gravity of the system, PA1 b. to lower the total weight of the system, PA1 c. to improve the adjustability of the system, PA1 d. to increase the engine performance, and PA1 e. to lower the manufacturing and maintenance costs of the system.